Rick's Secret is Out!
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Of course, Percy had no idea that Rick had published his diaries, also know to the rest of the world as 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. So when he DOES find out, well, you'll have to see for yourself! :D Plz R&R! Maybe slightly short.


**Me: Hello everyone! I know that I should be working on my other stories but this just came to my head and I just HAD to write it.**

**Percy: Don't be mean to her! She's writing about me and everyone likes that, right?**

**Me: Er…yeah. *Whispers in tiny voice to readers* Ignore him.**

**Percy: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Suuuuuure ya did…ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Warning: May be slightly short.**

**Rick's Secret is Out!**

Our favorite Percy Jackson is on the streets of New York, whistling as he plays with his empty Coke can.

As he passes a trash can, he tosses it in and… scores! Well, no one cared about that anyway.

After his 'great accomplishment', he enters a nearby Starbucks, walks up to the counter, and ordered a simple Frappuccino.

Everything was going _perfectly _well.

Until the lady at the counter squealed:

"O-M-GEEEEEEE! IT'S PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy flinched, hating how she pronounced his full name. Not that he like it pronounced in _any_ way at all.

"Erm…yeah, that's me…okay bye!" He laid some money down, grabbed his drink, and turned around when he just realized something:

"HOW ON _EARTH _DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" he yelled.

(Typical Seaweed Brain, only noticing the important matter in delayed reaction.)

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WORLD FAMOUS SILLY! You're the star of your books!" She squealed again. "Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Percy choked out. (Spraying the Frappuccino he was drinking all over the counter.)

The lady cocked her head, looking like a confused puppy. She then reached into her bag and snatched what looked like a book…never mind. It was a _stack_ of books. A _series_ to be exact.

"Let me see one of those." Percy demanded. "Okay, but don't you have your own copies? After all, it's kinda weird not to…" "Just give me the book!" "Yeesh. I said okay, didn't I?"

Percy snatched the book from her, and somehow his dyslexia didn't bother him when he read the title:

_The Lightning Thief_

_By Rick Riordan_

With wide eyes, he quickly flipped through the book, his eyes skimming over the words written in it.

"Give me the rest of those books, NOW!" He said. As the girl passed him the rest of the books, he eyes grew wider and wider and wider until it seemed almost inhuman.

He couldn't believe his eyes. How could Rick…Percy needed to call Camp. ASAP. He whipped out his phone (Leo has invented phones for demi-gods so that their faces will not be rearranged permanently when a phone call is made.) and dialed everyone at Camp, begging them to come to a Starbucks for a dire emergency.

Soon enough, most of the Camp Counselors had arrived, each looking surprised and horrified when hearing the lady squealing about how she recognized them.

"Percy," Jason started calmly, "HOW DOES THIS MORTAL MAN KNOW ABOUT GODS!?" So much for 'calm'.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Stolls, Katie, Clovis, Butch, Nico, and a few other faces glared at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! I met Rick Riordan a few months back and he was a mortal who could see through the Mist and I showed him the diaries I wrote and he asked if he could have a copy of them because he loved and I said yes because I'm a nice person and I guess he decided to publish to the world and now that I think about it, it _is_ my fault. I think." Percy gasped for breath, for he had said that whole paragraph with one breath.

Annabeth's eyebrow twitched, and then she turned to Percy, who started shaking violently from the power of her glare, and asked, "Oh sure. Ya _think_?"

"Man, and I thought the Stolls were stupid enough, not mention Valdez…" Butch muttered.

The Stolls and Leo snatched some paper plates and started repeatedly bonking Butch's head, muttering an occasional 'Stupid Pony Rainbow Boxer' every 6 hits or so.

As Piper and Jason went to work on breaking up the fight, the lady from the table had somehow appeared in front of their table and said, "Here's the rest of the books! You guys are just SOOOOOOO FABUU!" She then skipped back to the counter.

Everyone stopped to look at the books, then to Percy, and then back to the books.

Their eyes moved as they read the titles of each book.

_The Lightning Thief_

_By Rick Riordan_

_The Sea of Monsters_

_By Rick Riordan_

_The Titan's Curse_

_By Rick Riordan_

_The Battle of the Labyrinth_

_By Rick Riordan_

_The Last Olympian_

_By Rick Riordan_

Percy fidgeted in his chair, afraid of the reaction of his fellow campers. "Well Percy. I see you lied about how you hated the idea of writing a journal." Chiron simply stated.

And as quick as light, everyone snatched a book, reading as fast as they could. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S MY DIARY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Percy yelled, trying to snatch back the books. "Aww…when wittle Percy was sick and came to Camp he had dreams about barnyard animals? How adorable!" Leo read in a baby voice.

Percy blushed, angry about what he wrote. As the others read his embarrassing thoughts, they heard the click of a camera. They turned see everyone at Starbucks they were in snapping photos of them with cell phones, iPhones, Galaxies, and other stuff.

"Run…NOW!" The group scrambled to get out of the coffee shop, with people swarming after them for autographs and pictures together.

"Wait!You forgot to read the new series Rick Riordan started! It's called the _Heroes of Olympus_!" The crazy counter screeched toward them.

"HOW DID HE GET MY OTHER DIARIES!?" Percy wailed as they ran.

All the demi-gods had managed to get a good distance away from the crowd when they heard Percy scream a blood curling cry:

"RICK RIORDAN! HOW COULD YOU?!"

_At the Riordan Household…_

_Ding Dong._ Mr. Riordan groaned. He was working on one of his favorite parts for his new book, _House of Hades_. His other book _Mark of Athena_ had done so well and he was excited on finishing the next one soon.

He straightened his shirt on his way to the front door and glanced at a nearby mirror to make sure he looked presentable. After he made sure he was he opened the door and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Because surrounding his house was a group of demi-gods wielding vicious looking weapons, and the door bell ringer himself was a certain green-eyed raven-haired boy with a look of pure anger. So much for trying to keep his books a secret from Percy.

**Me: YAY! ALL DONE! PLZ R&R!**

**Percy: YEAH! R&R!**

**Mr. Riordan: HELP ME!**

**Me: Oh yeah, and sorry if the story sounded a bit awkward in some parts. I prefer using 1****st**** Person POV for most of my stories. BUT STILL PLZ R&R! ****:]:] **


End file.
